Galactic College
by N7ReCrUiT
Summary: Johnathon Shepard attends the Council Station University and meets some life long friends, just before he and his new friends are thrust into the galaxy to fight immense horrors/AU. A couple of minor OC's PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Orientation

Johnathon Shepard shifted in the shuttle seat as he waited to land at the Council Station University. He looked around to see who else was here.

There were eight other humans on board. There was an assortment of aliens aboard as well. A few Quarians, Batarians, and Drell were aboard, but the true number with the number of Asari, Salarians, and Turians. Johnathon was desperately searching for any other humans. He really didn't want to be the only human at the school.

The University is about a day's trip away from the citadel and it had programs in just about everything, ranging from biotics to combat to tech study.

It was the best school in the galaxy. Johnathon had applied after he finished high school. He had really wanted to join the Alliance, but Citadel Council had issued a new rule. All graduates wishing to join their respective militaries must spend four years training at the Citadel Station University

An obnoxious rule to be sure, but Johnathon decided to bear with it. He talked to his parents over the vids about it.

They were on patrol stationed on Cyone for a security detail.

He was happy to talk to them every once and a while. He hadn't seen them in person in a few years.

It made him a little sad, but he understood their responsibilities. He had to. He wanted to do the same.

He had promised himself, he wouldn't grow up to be military and that his family and children wouldn't be subjected to all that. But he broke that promise awhile back.

He was so lost in thought that he almost didn't notice the shuttle docking. As soon as the shuttle's safety lights flashed, Johnathon was standing. Perhaps a little too quickly as his L5x implant jiggled a little too much during flight.

He just hated flying in tight spaces so much.

Everyone got up and moved to leave. Johnathon grabbed his bags and tried to ignore the soreness that grew from the implant at the back base of his head and made his way to the growing line for room assignments.

When he got to the front of the line, the beautiful Asari asked him about his room preference.

"Would you prefer a member of your own species?" she asked. "Yes ma'am, I would." Johnathon quickly replied. He didn't mind aliens, but human culture could only really be shared with another human.

She nodded and then asked, "And your….sexual preference?" she asked.

Johnathon blushed and replied, "Heterosexual."

She nodded and forwarded a number to his Omni-tool.

He smiled politely, still blushing at the bluntness of the question. Johnathon heard a giggle and thought the Asari was laughing at him. He turned around to see a Quarian girl in a blue and gold suit covering the area where her mouth should be with her hand.

He blushed again despite his dark skin.

Johnathon walked quickly with a red face, an over looked fact hitting him like a biotic shockwave.

The question the Asari asked. That must mean there are other humans here.

Johnathon clicked his Omni-tool to life and checked to see if he could see his roommate. But naturally, he could not.

He closed his Omni-tool as someone pushed passed him. A Batarian with skin fur of ugly shade of brownish green looked back and glared with all four eyes.

Johnathon was not an aggressive person, but this Batarian pissed him off.

Johnathon could feel his biotics begin to flare. Even as Johnathon glowed the distinctive indigo color, the Batarian merely reached for his shotgun only to have his arm grabbed and twisted by the most beautiful girl Johnathon had ever seen.

She was amazing. A physical wonder with angular features. Her auburn hair fell freely around her face very straightly and perfectly.

She held the shocked Batarian until he wriggled free. He swung a few at her only to miss. He feinted and went for an uppercut.

Johnathon moved to help only to be shocked a biotic blast knocked the Batarian away before he hit her.

A tall strong looking boy with black hair and a slight frown stepped forward, flaring his own biotics.

A few other humans ran up to join the small group to protect each other.

Notably a small very dark skinned girl, a raven haired beauty, a very muscular Hispanic, and small weak looking white kid.

The Batarian stood up and dusted himself off. He glared at his attacker fiercely.

She smiled and said, "Back off Balak. If there's one thing you can count on, it's that humans will stick together."

Balak, the Batarian, huffed and walked away pushing past Johnathon.

The humans dispersed, but not before Johnathon saw three people staring at him.

He couldn't name them to save his life but, he'd live.

The beautiful girl and the biotic walked over to him. The girl outstretched her hand and shook Johnathon's. "Ashley Williams pleased to meet you." She said with blunt sounding voice.  
"Johnathon, Johnathon Shepard." He said firmly returning the handshake.

"I saw your biotics flaring. Be sure to keep that stuff pointed away from me." She said with a laugh.

The other biotic rolled his eyes and outstretched a hand and said, "Hey man, name's Kaidan, Kaidan Alenko."

Alenko. Why was that name so familiar… "Oh! You're the last of the L2x's!" Johnathon blurted.

Kaidan blushed slightly and said, "That famous huh?"

"N-no! It's just that my father saw an article and showed me. He made all sorts of jokes about how it all could have worse for me." said Johnathon.

Kaidan laughed at Johnathon's panic. "Not much of a people person?"


	2. Enter the Quarian

**Hey Readers. I'm really sorry about this super late update. I don't know what has gotten into me. I am ashamed.**

**Anyway, yall are gonna meet some Quarians in this Chapter. Its kinda short but its just to introduce characters. Also if anyone has an OC they would like in the story, please shoot me a PM. This story needs more OC's! I am a non racist and am accepting of all species. But the Hanar are really starting to annoy me. That big stupid jellyfish.**

**-Thanks N7 ReCrUiT**

Johnathon hated unpacking almost as much as he now Balak.

Johnathon had been sitting in his new room unpacking for about two hours sorting and sifting through all of his clothes. His alliance issued uniforms, boots, personal clothing, and other assorted items.

He decided to take five and read from the new book he got on Biotics. Not much of it was practical in a combat situation, as they say to "calm your mind and focus".

Not in the middle of combat, lady.

He was so into mentally chastising this author that he almost didn't hear Kaidan walk in.

Johnathon was glad his roommate was Kaidan. He was nice and best of all, a human biotic. Johnathon felt a little kinship toward him. "What's up?" he asked.

"Ah nothing. I was just talking to some of the alien students. There are some cool ones. Those Quarians are really close knit. Have you ever met one before?" he asked.

"No never met Quarian. I've met lots of Turians and Asari, but never any Quarians." said Johnathon.

"Well there are some impressive ones. Come on, I'll introduce to some." he said not really asking. Johnathon had no choice but to follow.

Johnathon followed Kaidan to the lunch area, which at the moment was a kind of social area. Everyone was meandering around and getting to know each other.

Kaidan lead Johnathon to a group of aliens that stood in a tight group. They were all in different colored armored suits. They were smaller and slimmer than humans, but with the same basic shape. Their knees were backwards from humans and they only had three fingers and toes.

Kaidan was warmly received by several of these colorful new aliens. He began to rattle off a few of their names and Johnathon was finding it a little difficult to keep all their names straight.

"This is Veetor'Nara nar Rayya, Kal'Reegar nar Neema, and Met'Jann nar Moreh." Kaidan rattled off the names of the Quarians that appeared male.

"You can just call us Kal, Veetor, and Met.", said the Quarian in a red suit, "I, more specifically, am Kal'Reegar."

Veetor identified himself as the Quarian in the pale blue/grey suit and Met as the Quarian dark green suit.

"And these lovely ladies are Tali'Zorah nar Rayya, Lia'Vael nar Ulnay, and Anya'Heran nar Tonbay." said Kaidan as he indicated the female Quarians. "Hi! Great to meet you! I'm Tali, Tali'Zorah nar Rayya. You can just call me Tali." said the small female in a purple suit.

Johnathon was a little taken aback. They were all being so nice and they had never even met them. He smiled and shook hands but he didn't really know how to act. People tend to stay away from him and his biotics.

The small Quarian with the blue and gold suit stepped forward and just looked as though she felt awkward.

"I saw your biotics…maybe we could practice sometime?" she asked tentatively.

"Oh, ummm I don't know. I-I don't want to hurt you. You can't really do that unless…" Johnathon's voice trailed off as it hit him, "You're a biotic?!" he said slightly incredulously.

The Quarians all clutched at the area where their eyes are.

The Quarian, Anya'Heran nar Tonbay, flared her biotics; not in display but in anger.

"You know what human? Forget it!" she said before storming off.

"Still not a people person." said Kaidan.


	3. Lecture

**To anyone who actually reads this, I am so sorry about how late this update is. There is no acceptable excuse. There are no words. I will try my utmost to ensure that this never happens again. In this chapter, Johnathon Shepard and his new roommate Kaidan, begin their first day of college. We'll meet some faculty and see some familiar faces and names. If you need me to say I own nothing and that it all belongs to Bioware, then what are you doing here?**

* * *

Johnathon heard the alarm. He officially hated the alarm. He really wanted to crush it with biotics, but that was likely frowned upon.

Instead he pulled his face out of his pillow and began mentally motivating himself to move. He wasn't a morning person, especially not after a fun day of fighting and unpacking. He slowly rose out of his bed and stretched, flaring his biotics to life for a moment just long enough to awaken his amp.

The distinctive indigo glow must've been brighter than he thought because he heard sheets shifting as his roommate, Kaidan, woke up. "Hey why are you up so early? It's still dark out." he said in a groggy voice indicating the window to their left. Johnathon raised an eyebrow at his dazed roommate. "Kaidan, we're in space remember?" he said in a confused tone. Kaidan rubbed his eyes for a second, then stopped and chuckled. "Well now that I've proven my genius we should probably get ready for the day and grab some breakfast, huh?"

Johnathon let Kaidan use the shower first since he clearly needed to wake up. Once they both were showered and dressed in their alliance outfits, they walked to the lunch area they visited yesterday and began looking for a place to eat.

Kaidan led Johnathon to a round table and the slid into seats across from each other. Johnathon looked around and didn't see any food or any way to get any.

"How are we gonna eat?" asked Kaidan practically reading his thoughts. Johnathon shrugged and rubbed his obsidian colored eyes. Who knew what was in store. After a number of students had congregated in the lunch room, a large group of official looking people walked in. Everyone quieted as the most beautiful Asari walked in clearly the headmistress.

"Welcome students. My name is Matriarch Benezia. I run Council Station University and I would like to introduce some of the faculty that will be teaching you." she said, indicating the group behind her.

There a couple of Salarians, a few Asari, a Turian or two, a Quarian, a Drell, and a few humans. Matriarch Benezia pointed to a few of the faculty as she listed their names.

"This is Professor Mordin Solus, he will be teaching advanced sciences such as genetics and physiology/anatomy. Shiala will be one of the biotic instructors and Daro'Xen will be teaching technological and engineering skills." she said rounding out the list with a Quarian in a black suit.

"Now that introductions are over with, we will explain the tables with the names on them." she said fluidly.

Johnathon frowned at that and looked closely at the round silver and blue table. In big blue letters right there smack in the center, clear as day; The Normandy.

"The tables are where you and your 'crew' will eat together and meet together. You will be assigned to a 'ship' and they will be like your family. You will work together on homework and combat sims." said the Matriarch.

She nodded to the Asari she indicated as Shiala. She stepped forward and said, "I'm going to call your name and your ship assignment and you will go to the table and meet your fellow crewmates."

"Alenko, Kaidan: The Normandy. Allers, Diana: The Normandy. Bryson, Ann: The Destiny Ascension. Cortez, Steven: The Normandy. Chambers, Kelly: The Cerberus. Daniels, Gabriella: The Perugia. Donnelly, Kenneth: The Perugia." she paused a moment so everyone she had called could find their places.

She continued to call names. Miranda Lawson joined the Cerberus. Anya'Heran joined the Normandy. Jacob Taylor joined the Perugia. Liara T'Soni joined the Destiny Ascension. Kal'Reegar was assigned to the Rayya.

And then suddenly he heard, "Shepard, Johnathon: The Normandy".

Johnathon rushed back to the Normandy table. Kaidan smiled and patted his back. The rest of his fellow crewmates greeted him. All except Anya.

"All of the crews have been assigned a conference hall and are being forwarded the room number now. You are all required to report to them not only for breakfast," she paused and smiled at the short cheers emanating from her students, ", and to discuss preparation for this afternoon's combat sim. Have a good day." Matriarch Benezia exited with the grace of a thousand dancers.

Johnathon walked along with Kaidan and talked with some of his crew. The best news of the day was that Ashley, the beautiful brunette that had saved his ass yesterday, was assigned to the Normandy.


End file.
